don't call me
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Naruto diteror seseorang.itu membuat Naruto takut. baca aja sendiri deh...!


Ini fic kedua Mugi. Mugi tak akan perna bosan bilang kalau Mugi masih butuh bantuan senpai semua.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film barat yang Mugi tonton, tapi Mugi gak tau judulnya *taboked*

Itu yang punya Naruto dan kawan-kawan *nunjuk om Masashi Kishimoto*

'YAOI'

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Summary : Aku ingin kau hanya untukku, dan aku akan membuat kau tau kalau aku memang untukmu**

DON'T CALL ME

'TRING….TRING'

"YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR" teriak seorang pemuda yang terburu-buru mengangkat telpon.

"halo, kediaman keluarga Namikaze di sini" sapa pemuda itu, tak didengarnya sahutan dari seberang sana. Hanya deruh nafas dari sang penelpon yang didengarnya "maaf ini siapa?"

"kau Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya penelpon itu

"iya benar, ini siapa?"

"aku adalah takdirmu Naruto"

"takdir?"  
"iya, takdirmu" tegas orang itu

"kau ini siapa, menelpon malam-malam begini" Tanya Naruto gursang. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Penelpon itu malah memutuskan telponnya

"dasar orang aneh" seruh Naruto pada telpon yang masih dipegangnya

malam itu anak berambut pirang bermata biru bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu sedang sendiri di rumahnya. Karna kedua orang tuanya sedang bertugas diluar kota. Sudah dua minggu ini Naruto selalu diteror oleh penelpon yang tidak dia kenal. Malam ini dia sedang menunggu teman-temannya yang dia undang untuk menemaninya malam ini dirumah besar itu

"NARUTO……KAMI DATANG" teriak seseorang dari luar rumah

"tunggu dulu" kali ini Naruto yang berteriak seraya meletakkan gagang telpon ke tempat semula

"selamat datang, ayo masuk" ajak Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil melihat kearah teman-temannya

"maaf Naruto, kami lama"

"ah tak apa-apa"

"kami harus menunggu si Uchiha ini berdandan" kata Kiba. Menunjuk kearah Sasuke

"sudahlah. Ayo masuk"

Semua teman-teman Naruto memasuki rumah besar itu. Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Eh tunggu ada yang kurang. Seingatnya dia mengundang enam orang. Tapi kenapa kurang satu orang

"Sai mana?" Tanya Naruto

"hari ini dia tak ikut" jelas Gaara

"memangnya kenapa?"

"dia bilang akan pergi ke rumah pamannya"

"aku sendiri donk"

"sendiri?"

"iya. Kalian dengan pasangan masing-masing. Aku dengan siapa?, Sai kan asik kalau diajak bercanda"

"tuh,,, kan ada Sasuke" Kiba menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang asik mengotak-atik TV di rumah itu

"dia? Malas!" jawab Naruto enggan

"dobe apa tak ada makanan disini" teriak Sasuke dari dapur yang asik mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas Naruto. Dasar sang Uchiha, cepat sekali dia berada di dapur

"ada kok. Sebelum pergi kemarin kaasan membelikanku ramen instan"

"kenapa semuanya ramen dobe. Apa tidak ada yang lain" Sasuke blusing melihat isi kulkas Naruto yang penuh dengan ramen

"kalau kau cari tomat, di pasar banyak kok teme"

"ck, dasar maniak ramen" gerutuk Sasuke

"kau….maniak tomat" balas Naruto

"kami bosan menonton perkelahian kalian. Apa tak bisa sehari saja kalian berhenti mengejek" sela Kiba

"Naruto, kamar kami dimana?" Tanya Gaara, yang sudah siap-siap dengan koper super duper besar

"hei… uke_koi, kau mau pindahan ya" Tanya Neji

"tidak"

"kenapa kau bawa koper segala. Kitakan Cuma sehari disini"

"ini isinya pasir. Buat jaga-jaga kalau aku sekamar denganmu" semua yang ada disana memandang tajam kearah Neji. Dasar seme mesum.

PLEASE DON'T CALL ME

"hei teme, tumben sekali kau mau ikut" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang asik dengan selimutnya. Mereka sedang berada di satu kamar. Karna dirumah itu hanya memiliki empat kamar. Dua kamar tamu, satu kamar Naruto dan satunya lagi kamar kedua orang tuanya. Neji dan Gaara menempati kamar tamu, sama seperti Kiba dan Shikamaru , sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke menempati kamar Naruto.

"aku juga tak tau kenapa, kelihatannya mereka tadi siang meracuni otaku. Makanya aku kesini"

"Oh…."

"Hn"

"teme"

"apa?"

"dua minggu ini aku diteror"

"dengan ramen" canda Sasuke

"dasar teme, bukan dengan ramen, tapi dengan orang"

"Hn"

"dia menelponku"

"bukan urusanku dobe, aku mau tidur" Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto, Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke

"oyasumi teme"

"Hn" akhirnya merekapun tertidur dengan pulas

-paginya-

"hei teme. Ayo bangun" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke

"Hn" berlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, memfokuskan onyxnya. Pertama yang dia lihat adalah pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum hangat kearahnya

"ayo bangun teme" Naruto bergeser membiarkan Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin

"aku sudah bangun" jelas Sasuke

"baguslah kalau begitu" Naruto turun dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu kamarnya menuju dapur meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, untuk membuat sarapan untuk teman-temannya. Sesampainya didapur, Naruto melihat teman-temannya membuat sarapan masing-masing

"ohayo Naruto" sapa Gaara, sambil meletakan ramen instan ke atas meja. Naruto melihat Gaara sedikit ganjal. Kenapa Gaara berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang. Kenapa Gaara jalannya begitu.

"Hei Gaara, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"ini gara-gara kau yang membuat aku dan orang itu sekamar Naruto" ucap Gaara. Sambil menunjuk Neji yang sedang menyeduh ramennya

Neji memandang Naruto dan Gaara sebentar kemudian mengangkat tangannya "Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke" Naruto bingung. Sasuke? Dimana Sasuke? Eh tunggu, Jangan-jangan. Naruto memutar kepalanya berlahan

"kkkyyyyaaaa teme, sejak kapan kau ada disini" teriak Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju Neji "dasar Uchiha menyebalkan" seru Naruto

"Hiyuga juga menyebalkan" sambung Gaara, Neji langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang uke tercinta, berjalan berlahan sambil membawa dua chup ramen instan

"apa kau bilang? Walau menyebalkan, kau menyukai permainanku tadi malamkan" Tanya Neji menggoda, tak lupa gerakan turun naik alis mata lentiknya. Naruto langsung cengok melihat Neji dengan tatapan geli

Gaara menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu lalu menendang kaki Neji "dasar seme mesum, padahal sudahku buat pelindung dari pasir, tapi bisa ditembusnya"

"pertahananmu tidak kuat kali?" celetuk kiba, disertai cengiran penuh arti darinya dan Shikamaru yang asik main suap-suapan

'TRING….TRING'

Semua terdiam, mendengar suara yang asing ditelinga mereka "woi Naruto ada telpon tuh" teriak Shikamaru. Naruto segera berlari mengangkat gagang telpon menempelkan telinganya ketelpon tersebut

"mosi-mosi, Naruto disini. Mau bicara dengan siapa?" sapa Naruto sopan

"Hn, ternyata kau Uzumaki. Apa kau takut denganku, sehingga kau memanggil teman-temanmu untuk menemanimu malam tadi? Hmm" Tanya penelpon misterius itu

'Dia lagi, mau apa dia, kenapa dia tau kalau teman-temanku ada disini. Kenapa dia tahu alasanku memanggil teman-temanku'

Penelpon itu benar. Alasan Naruto memanggil teman-temannya untuk menemaninya di rumah malam. Naruto sangat takut dengan penelpon itu. Dia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada Gaara, dan Gaara mengusulkan agar Naruto untuk sehari ini ditemanin. Gaara menawarkan diri untuk menemanin Naruto selain Gaara Naruto juga mengajak Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, dan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata orang ini tahu tentang itu

"siapa kau?"

"Aku ingin kau hanya untukku, dan aku akan membuat kau tau kalau aku memang untukmu" penelpon itu menutup telponnya. Naruto tercengah, tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Dia mengembalikan telpon itu ketempat semula, terduduk lemas lalu menangis. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat takut. Entah mengapa perkataan orang itu membuatnya takut.

Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dapur menghampiri Naruto memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan Naruto dipelukannya

"kau kenapa dobe" Naruto mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke sebentar, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu erat

"aku takut Sasuke, orang itu menelponku lagi. Aku takut….aku benar-benar takut" Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang mendengar Naruto menangis berhamburan duduk di samping Naruto yang masih dipeluk oleh Sasuke

"kau kenapa Naru?" kali ini Kibalah yang membuka suara, Naruto melihat teman-teman disekelilingnya sebentar, mata mereka menyimpan kekahwatiran

"ak…aku tak apa-apa" Naruto mencoba mendudukan diri dengan sempurna, bangun dari pelukan Sasuke duduk dengan kaki bersilah

Gaara mencoba mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang masih menggigil ketakutan"lebih baik kau istirahat saja Naru..nanti kami masakan bubur ya?"

"baiklah" Naruto berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang membopongnya memegang pinggangnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher orang itu "biar ku antar kekamar dobe" Naruto memandang Sasuke. ;Ternyata teme kalau dilihat dari dekat keren juga, pantas aku kalah saing memperebutkan Sakura. Tapi kenapa dia menolah Sakura ya?. Dasar Uchiha'

PLEASE DON'T CALL ME

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto berlahan, membopong Naruto masuk ke kamar itu menidurkan Naruto yang masih terlihat menggigil

"kau benar tak apa kan dobe, tidur lah" ucap Sasuke, seraya menidurkan Naruto dikasur

"aku tak apa, terimakasih Sasuke"

"Hn, aku kebawah dulu dobe" Naruto menganguk, Sasuke berjalan berlahan, membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah pergi. Setelah merasa perasaannya tenang Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya berlahan, sampai dia dikejutkan oleh getaran ponselnya. Naruto memandang ponselnya sebentar melihat nama yangtertera di layar 'privat nomer'.

"brengsek, siapa yang mengganggu istirahatku" Naruto memencet tombol hijau di ponsel itu dengan brutal. Menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya "halo, ini siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa sebegitu takutnya kau denganku, sampai kau menggigil ketakutan begitu Naruto" mata biru itu membelalak terkejut, dia tau betul siapa yang menelponnya sekarang

"apa sebenarnya maumu" tubuh Naruto bergetar, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan calon kekasihku" kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia segera mematikan ponselnya menaruhnya lagi kemeja terdekat

"DASAR BERENGSEK, BAKA….BAKA….SIAPA KAU,, hiks…hiks…hiks…." Naruto memaki dengan emosi ke ponselnya, menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia takut, bahkan sangat takut dengan orang itu.

'DREET..DREET' bunyi itu lagi. Naruto melihat ponselnya yang baru mendapat makian itu, Naruto ingin sekali membanting ponselnya itu ketika dia melihat nomor yang tertera, lagi-lagi nomor itu, dia berusaha menahan emosinya untuk benar-benar tidak membanting ponselnya

"MAU APA LAGI KAU BRENGSEK" teriak Naruto setelah berhasil menahan emosinya, mungkin tidak, saat ini Naruto benar-benar emosi dengan orang yang menelponnya sekarang

"HAHAHAHAHA, ayola manis, jangan membentakku begitu, lagi pula aku tau dimana posisimu sekarang, jadi aku dapat masuk kapan kesana, dan memperkosamu"

Naruto berjalan membuka tirai dikamarnya, memandang keluar dengan mata biru itu "kau menguntitku ya?"

"sudah kubilang. Aku akan selalu ada dimanapun kau ada"

Naruto benar-benar takut, kini dia membuka lemari bajunya mengobrak-abrik isi lemari itu. 'Apa dia bersembunyi disini, menguntitku dari lemari ini'. Itulah pikiran Naruto saat ini. Tapi apa yang dicarinya tidak ditemuinya, dia memandang lagi kesegalah arah kamarnya, melihat tempat yang mungkin dapat menyembunyikan, bukan menyembunyikan, tapi tepatnya bersembunyi. Tempat dimana seseorang dapat bersembunyi, tanpa ketahuan orang lain. Tapi tak ada tempat sebesar itu dikamar Naruto kecuali lemari baju itu "hei manis, kenapa kau diam"

"KUSO….KALAU AKU TAU SIAPA KAU, AKU BUNUH KAU BERENGSEK" bentak Naruto, mata biru itu kini tertumpuh pada satu ruangan yang memungkinkan banyak orang dapat masuk disana 'kamar mandi dikamarnya' Naruto segerah berlari membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dengan paksa,mencari objek yang dari tadi dicarinya.

"hahahaha kau sedang mencariku ya Naruto?"

"ba…bagai mana kau tau"

"suara dikamarmu berisik sekali, perlu kau tau, aku sedang tidak berada dikamarmu sekarang"

"kau…."

"apa kau sudah melihat keadaan teman-temanmu tuan Uzumaki" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto membuka kamarnya ,menuruni tangga menuju dapur, masih menggenggam ponselnya. "teman-teman" itulah pikirannya saat ini, keselamatan teman-temannya lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia sedang berada didepan pintu dapur melihat teman-temannya yang sedang memasak bubur.

Naruto menarik napas legah "brengsek" maki Naruto, semua orang yang berada didapur itu langsung melihat kearah Naruto

"hahahahaha…jangan marah dulu sayang, permainanku belum selesai, lagi pula, lebih baik kau kembali kekamar, tidur dengan nyenyak"

"kenapa kau menggangguku? Memangnya aku salah apa hiks…hiks…" Naruto terduduk, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dilantai.

"aku minta maaf, kalau aku membuatmu menangis" suara itu berubah menjadi suara lembut, yang pernah dia kenal, bukan suara berat yang sangat menakutkan seperti tadi. suara lembut yang sering menenangkan perasaannya saat berada dengan pemilik suara itu. Entah karna kebohannya atau apa, dia sama sekali tak mengingat siapa orang yang memiliki suara lembut yang membuat perasaannya hangat

"kalau kau ingin membuatku takut, kau menang. Sekarang aku benar-benar takut. Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi hiks…hikss.." tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kalau ponsel yang digenggamnya tadi menghilang, dan sekarang berada di tangan Gaara

"siapa pun kau…aku mohon, jangan ganggu Naruto lagi" celetuk Gaara

"Sabaku no Gaara, jangan mencampuri urusanku dengan tuan Uzumaki. Berikan ponsel itu ke dia Gaara" ternyata Gaara yang dikenal cool tidak dapat menahan emosinya saat ini

"SUDAHKU BILANG, JANGAN MENGGANGGU NARUTO. DAN SATU LAGI, DARI MANA KAU TAU NAMAKU?"

"itu bukan urusanmu, berikan atau kau kubunuh" Naruto segera merampas ponselnya dari tangan Gaara

"halo, ini aku Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya padamu"

"baiklah, yang kuinginkakn adalah kau Uzumaki.."

Naruto membanting ponselnya, menangis lemas. Gaara dan Kiba membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, Shikamaru dan Neji hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan. Tunggu kenapa mereka Cuma berempat? Dimana teme?.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Gaara dan Kiba, berlari menuju dapur mencari Sasuke "Sasuke dimana?" Tanyanya kearah temn-temannya

"hei dobe, kangen denganku" Naruto melihat kearah pintu keluar didapur itu. Dia melihat Sasuke yang menyenderkan tubuhnya kearah konsen kayu sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"teme"

Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke, memeluknya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa"

"kenapa kau turun, ayo aku antar kekamarmu"

"aku takut dikamar sendiri teme, ada yang menguntitku" Sasuke terdiam, dielusnya rambut kuning itu sebentar , lalu menarik tangan Naruto kekamar, Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru terhenyak dengan pemandangan romantic live didepan mereka

"hei Neji, mereka jadian ya?" Tanya Gaara berbisik

"mungkin"

PLEASE DON'T CALL ME

Malam harinya Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Naruto menuruni tangga menuju dapur, dia melihat kearah jam dinding pukul 1.44, sudah sangat malam untuk seseorang yang masih terjaga. Apa lagi sekarang tem-temnnya sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi karna sangat hauslah yang membuat dia harus terjaga selarut ini. Diambilnya air putih dari kulkas, meminumnya sebentar.

Sebenarnya teman-temannya mau pulang tadi siang, karna besok mereka harus sekolah, tapi melihat kondisi Naruto yang tak mungkin ditinggal sendiri membuat mereka memutuskan menginap disini semalam lagi.

'TRING….TRING'

Naruto berniat kembali kekamarnya, tapi dia mendengar telpon dirumah itu berdering,dia mengangkat telpon itu

"mosi-mosi, kediaman Namikaze disini"

"Hai Naruto" baiklah, mungkin Naruto bodoh atau lupa untuk menelpon polisi agar orang yang baru mengucapkan'Hai' kepadanya ini dipenjara, atas dasar mengganggu keamanan dan ketentraman hidupnya

"kau lagi"

"kau mengenalku ya tuan Uzumaki"

"sangat" ucap Naruto singkat

"baimana kalau kita mengobrol malam ini manis"

Naruto mendudukan diri disofa yang berhubungan langsung denga meja telpon rumahnya "kau mau curhat ya" ejek Naruto

"Hn, bukan. aku hanya mau mendengar suaramu malam ini"

"aku bosan dengan rayuanmu, kalau kau berani temui aku"

"hahahaha, menemuimu? Aku akanmengawasimu dari jauh saja manis"

"dasar pecundang" bentak Naruto, mata birunya memandang telpon itu sebentar dan kemudian menyengir, 'ku tangkap kau' batin Naruto. Dia dapat melihat jelas nomer sipenelpon ditelponnya, karna telpon rumah itu memiliki kecanggihan seperti itu.

Naruto mengambil kertas, mencatat Nomer itu. Dia sangat bingung, bagai mana bisa orang ini lupa memnyembunyikan nomernya. Padahal sebelumnya dia dapat bermain cantik tanpa membuat Naruto tau berapa nomor itu sebenarnya

"baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu SAYANG" tawar Naruto dengan suara yang dia usahakan sedikit manja

"kau ingin menggodaku Naruto?"

"loh, bukankah kau yang memulai duluan" jawab Naruto, sekarang dia sedikit mulai berani menghadapi orang itu

"kelihatannya, atmosfir mu sedang tidak asik untuk diajak bicara, lebih baik kau tidur, oyasumi Naruto" orang itu mematikan telponnya

-siang harinya di KHS-

"Gaara boleh aku meminjam handphone mu, soalnya handphone ku rusak" Naruto berusaha membujuk Gaara untuk mau meminjamkan handphone nya, dia ingin melacak keberadaan sipenelponnya malam tadi.

"ambil saja ditas ku Naruto" ujar Gaara

Naruto mengambil Handphone di tas Gaara, memencet nomer yang tertera dikertas yang dipegangnya

"halo" sapa orang itu. Bagus akhirnya diangkat.

"haloo" jawab Naruto

"ini siapa?" Naruto terdiam, didengarnya dengan teliti suara orang itu, dia seperti sangat mengenal suara itu

"heiiiii Sakura, kembalikan tasku"

'DEKG'

suara itu? Itu suara ini. Kenapa ada Ino di tempat orang itu. Naruto menoleh kearah jendela kelasnya, dia baru saja melihat Ino dan Sakura, teman sekelasnya berlari memperebutkan tas Ino di koridor sekolah

"aku, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto segera berlari keluar kelas, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri melihat kearah koridor yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid saat itu. Karna seluruh guru di KHS sedang rapat. Naruto tak menemukan satupun manusia yang sedang menelpon di sana, dan kelihatannya orang yang menelponnya tadipun sudah bertukar tempat

"ternyata kau? Kau ingin melacakku Naruto?" Naruto tercengah, bagaimana bisa orang ini tau apa yang sedang dilakukannya kali ini

'hei Kiba, kemarikan rotiku. Kau ini kalau mau bisa beli dikantinkan. Lagian mumpung masih di kantin, sana beli sendiri'

kali ini suara Lee, aku tak salah lagi. Orang ini juga murid di KHS, dan sekarang dia ada di kantin.

Naruto berlari menuju kantin, sambil memegang ponsel Gaara yang dipinjamnya tadi. Tapi sama seperti dikoridor tadi, tak satupun orang yang ditemuinya sedang menelpon. Tapi dia menemukan Kiba yang sedang mengantri membeli roti

"ternyata kau mengejarku Naruto, kau pasti berfikir kalau aku adalah anak murid dari KHS. Iyakan?"

"aku pasti menemukanmu"

"aku tau, kau pasti akan menemukanku, dan ketika kau menemukanku, kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku" Naruto terdiam. Berusaha berkonsentrasi mendengar suara yang mungkit dapat membuat dia bertemu dengan orang itu. Tapi sunyi, sangat sunyi

' TING..TING'

suara itu seperti suara bel di hutan belakang sekolah. Naruto segerah berlari menuju hutan belakang sekolah, Bel itu adalah bel yang dipasang Sasuke di atas dahan pohon,tempat itu hanya dia dan Sasuke yang tau, bagaimana bisa ada orang lain yang tau selain dia dan Sasuke. "atau jangan-jangan…." Kali ini Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, berlari kearah hutan itu, memang diluarnya terlihat seperti hutan biasa, tapi didalamnya ternyata ada sebuah bukit dimana mereka dapat melihat langsung pemandangan kota Konohagakure. Sesampainya disana dia melihat Sasuke tiduran dengan beralaskan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto sebentar dan memandangi langit

"dobe, kenapa kau disini?"

"aku mencari orang" Naruto mendudukan diri disamping Sasuke, melihat keatas, yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranting pohon yang memiliki lonceng itu

Sasuke berdiri, berusaha mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto"siapa?" Tanya Sasuke, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari langit yang biru yang sangat disukainya

"orang yang belakangan ini menerorku"

"apa dia berada disini?" Naruto tidak menjawab, dia mencari handphone Gaara, berusaha berbicara dengan orang yang ditelponnya tadi

"haloooo" Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan orang itu, tapi tak ada sedikitpun jawaban, hanya suara lonceng yang ditiup angin yang dia dengar

"apa dia ada disini dobe?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaanya

"entahlah" jawab Naruto, Naruto masih mencoba melacak keberadaan orang itu "halo" Naruto mencoba membuat orang itu mau mengeluarkan suaranya

"halo, tuan Uzumaki" Naruto senang sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sekarang dia dapat membuat orang itu berbicara, tapi dia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang selama ini menerornya adalah 'Uchiha Sasuke' orang yang sedang berada disampingnya, dan juga sedang memegang ponsel. Sasuke menatap Naruto

"sekarang kau menemukan aku manis, apa yang akan kau kakukan? Hn" Sasuke mengambil handphone ditangan Naruto dan mematikannya.

"kau…"

Naruto memandang kedalam mata onyx itu, biru bertemu hitam. Kontras sekali.

"maaf Naruto, aku tak bermaksud membuat kau takut" sekarang Sasuke mendekati Naruto berlahan mengangkat dagu pemuda pirang yang periang itu agar mata itu menatapnya " aku melakukannya karna aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke dia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Naruto, Naruto merasa ratusan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya sekarang, dijilatnya bibir bawah Naruto oleh Sasuke, meminta izin masuk Naruto membuka bibirnya mempersilahkan lidah pemuda itu masuk menyelusuri rongga mulunya. Sasuke terkejut. Karna Naruto sama sekali tidak memberontak. Tangan pemuda pirang itu melingkar dileher jenjang Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Karna mereka adalah mahkluk hidup yang membutuhkan oksigen, Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, menarik Oksigen sebanyak mugkin untuk mengisih paru-parunya

"aku mencintaimu Naruto, Aishiteru…" ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus pipi bergaris tiga pasang itu.

Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan jari-jari Sasuke saat ini"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya meperlihatkan Mata biru langit itu, yang sesaat tadi tertutup, untuk merasakan sentuhan Sasuke

"karna aku mencintaimu, apa kau mencintaiku Naruto?" Naruto menarik Sasuke kedalam ciuman selanjutnya, lalu melepaskannya kembali.

"Aishiteru too Sasuke" ucap Naruto

Dan percaya atau tidak, itu adalah hari terindah bagi Sasuke, yang sudah sangat lama mencintai Naruto, dan Sekarang dia Dapat memiliki Naruto..…..

FIN

Tolong review,,,,,jika banyak EYD, maupun typo yang gaje, mohon maaf. Karna saya memang bukan manusia yang sesempurna itu dalam membuat fic. Saya ini baru, dan benar-benar baru.

Para senpai semua, REVIEW please….! Saya menerima falme, tapi falme yang membangun bukan menjatuhkan, Yang membuat para author menjadi takut untuk menulis lagi.

Tolong hargai para author. -kok jadi emosi- terimakasih bagi para senpai yang mau membaca fic saya dan mereviewnya….!

REVIEW PLEASE…..!↓↓↓↓


End file.
